slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
AquaBeek
AquaBeek to niepospolity śluzak typu Wodnego. Zamieszkuje jaskinie morskie oraz rafy koralowe. Pierwszy raz wystąpił w odcinku pod tytułem Świat pod naszymi stopami część druga Występowanie Aquabeeki mieszkają na rafach koralowych w Jaskini Odpływu. Wygląd AquaBeek to niebieski Śluzak. W protoformie ma brzuszek w jasno niebieskim kolorze. Śluzak ten ma po bokach niebieskie linie przypominające fale. Reszta jego ciała ma kolor turkusowy. Po transformacji zmienia się w turkusową rybę. Oczy w protoformie są czarne, a po transformacji mają niebieskią tęczówkę. Końcówki mają kolor niebieski tak samo jak jego brzuch. Umiejętności *Jego protoforma potrafi stworzyć niewielką ilość wody. *'Uderzenie sonarem' - potrafi wytwarzać coś na rodzaj sonaru, który odrzuca przeciwnika daleko w tył - to atak podwodny. *'Wodny strumień '- wytwarza strumień wody o mocnym ciśnieniu, przypominający ten z węża strażackiego. Strumień mocno wypycha wroga oraz przy trafieniu w śluzaka spowalnia go i retransformuje. *'Cyklonator '- tworzy potężny wir wodny, który pochłania każdego przeciwnika. *'Atrament '- tryska oślepiającą chmurą atramentu - to atak podwodny. *Przyspieszenie-(tylko pod wodą) śluzak znacznie przyspiesza następnie uderza w przeciwnika ogromną siłą Ciekawostki *Jego nazwa wzięła się od słowa aqua, ''co po łacinie znaczy ''woda. *Po transformacji z wyglądu przypomina ośmiornicę skrzyżowaną z jesiotrem. *Prócz wody do ataku używa atramentu, co upodabnia go do ośmiornicy. *AquaBeek Eli'a ma na imię Beeker. *AquaBeek strzelając wodą i przy pomocy Zamrażacza może załatać dziurę w lodowej jaskini. *Niektóre AquaBeek'i mają białe plamki na głowie. *AquaBeek'i świetnie pływają w protoformie. *Śluzaki te żyją pod wodą. *Jest jednym z trzech jedynych śluzaków, które potrafią transformować pod wodą bez pomocy łuski torpedowej (drugim takim śluzakiem jest Sharkus, a trzecim Mimikiy). *Jego trójwymiarowa transformacja pojawia się po raz pierwszy w "Głęboka i ciemna woda". *Pod koniec pierwszego odcinka w pojemniku na ghule obok Hop Jacka jest Aquabeek, a obok niego Arachnet (pewnie dlatego, że podczas pierwszej emisji autorzy nie mieli jeszcze gotowych ghuli). Nawet specjalnie zakryli ich twarze czarnym ekranem. *W odcinku "Powrót" Beeker i Burpy stworzyli Fuzyjny Strzał, jednak był on nieudany. *AquaBeek, Bubbaleone, Żelek i Phosphoro są jedynymi śluzakami, które mają macki po transformacji. *Aqua Beeki zamieszkują Pieczarę Odpływu. *To jeden z nielicznych śluzaków, które nie mają zghulowanej wersji. *Na angielskiej Slugterra Wiki jest napisane, że AquaBeek ma swojego ghula o nazwie Hydraleek, ale to nie jest jeszcze potwierdzone czy taki ghul istnieje. *Istnieje jego zrobotyzowana wersja, wykonana przez Quentina. *AquaBeeki witają się pocierając głowami ("Głęboka i Ciemna woda"). Aqabeeke.png|Kolonia AquaBeek'ów AquaBeekPro25.jpg|AquaBeek z plamkami Aquabeek says HI!.png|Przytulające się AquaBeek'i Underwater.png|Aquabeek przed atakiem Aguabeek underwater.png|Patrzaj mi prosto w oczy Aquabeek Inksting.png|Atrament AquaBeek'a Aquabeekswimming.png|Pływający AquaBeek Aquabeek.png AquqBeekatakujący.JPG|Atak wodą aquabeek.JPG|AquaBeek'i Machający AquaBeek.PNG|Machający Aquabeek Hop Jack w pierwszym odcinku.JPG|Hop Jack, a obok AquaBeek Płuwającye Aqua Beeki.JPG|Stado Aquabeek'ów Grupka śluzaków.JPG Aqua Beek, Ramer i Zamrażacz.JPG|Osłabiony AquaBeek, Zamrażacz i Rammstone Biker.JPG Akua Beek i Biker.JPG Wesoły Biker.JPG|AquaBeek we wnyce AquaBeek w blasterze.JPG|AquaBeek w blasterze Beeker bardzo przerażony kiepską konstrukcją.JPG|Przestraszony Beeker what - Beeker.JPG|AquaBeek what - Beeker 02.JPG|Smutny Beeker Aqua Beek i Flatulorhinkus.JPG Aqua Beek i Infernus.JPG Infernus i Aqua Beek.JPG Beeker i Berpy.JPG|Aquabeek i Infurnus łączą się w fuzyjny strzał 3 śluzaki po wyszczale.JPG|Aquabeek , Arachnet i Armashelt AquqBeek, Needlow, Polero, Flaringo i Rammstone.JPG Torturowane w wieży śluzaki.JPG|AquaBeek we wnyce (na górze) Aqua Beek.JPG aquabekk transwormuje.png|Transformujący Aquabeek burpy i beker.png Aquabeek i burpyy.png|Beeker gasi płomień Burpy'ego aquabeek transswormuje.png dwa aquabeeki.png stadko aquabeeków.png|Stadko AquaBeek'ów Bubbaleone i Aqua Beek.JPG|AquaBeek i Bubbaleone w klatce smutny beek.png eli i beek.png|Eli przytula AquaBeek'a płynący beek.png Strażnik toksyn i wody.JPG Arachnet i reszta transformują.JPG Modele aquabeeka.jpg|Różne modele AquaBeek'a aquabeek tr..png|AquaBeek podskakujący beek.png|Podskakujący AquaBeek Śluzaki przed zghulowaniem.JPG 639px-Fusion Shot.png|AquaBeek AquaBeek, Arachnet, Hop Jack, Polero.JPG|AquaBeek od góry AquaBeeki.JPG|AquaBeek w protoformie . Beeker vs Burpy.png Fandango2.JPG|AquaBeek w słoju AquaBeek z dziwną miną.JPG Beeker.JPG Kategoria:Woda Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki niepospolite Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Marvolio Drake Kategoria:Jacques Kategoria:Transformujące pod wodą Kategoria:Pieczara Odpływu Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Oddychający pod wodą Kategoria:Bezkręgowce Kategoria:Nie zghulowane Kategoria:Śluzaki z czułkami w protoformie Kategoria:Śluzaki bez czułek po transformacjii Kategoria:Śluzaki z mackami po transformacji Kategoria:Podwodne Kategoria:Brutal Drake